


The Ink Under My Skin

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a Good Alpha, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, M/M, Tattooed Stiles, Tattoos, Violence, Witch!Stiles, unnamed character death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek正在找尋狼群新的使者。他遇見了Stiles Stilinski。<br/>Stiles願意做任何事來保護Hale狼群和他的Alpha。</p><p>-----------------------------------<br/>“我想要盡我所能的保護我的狼群，”Derek繼續說，“使者通常只幫忙保持平衡，有人如果願意介入來幫我們的話當然更好。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ink Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ink Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725958) by [rainsoakedshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes). 



 

 

那房子是個兩層樓的小地方，前面是生長太過旺盛的花園。現在剛好到了春天所以大多數的花朵都正綻放著，藥草沿著前廊生長，正懶洋洋的曬著早晨的太陽。但那些植物的味道顯然沒辦法跟環繞著那地方的魔法的味道相比。雖然很難去形容，不過魔法有一種特殊的味道在裡面，而它正充滿了Derek的感官。

 

Derek走上前廊到了正門，上頭的綠色油漆有些脫落，而Derek可以看見刻在木板上的圖騰。窗戶後頭的窗簾並沒有被拉起來所以Derek看不見裡面。車庫邊停著一台老舊的吉普車；Derek唯一一個能夠推測有人在家的線索。

 

在Derek有機會敲門前大門’唰─’的一聲打開了然後狼人翻了下白眼。他有被提醒過這個Stilinski小子很戲劇化。

 

“請進！”從屋子的深處傳來一道聲音。

 

Derek踏進屋裡，“Hello？”他問。

 

“Hello！”同樣歡快的聲音大喊著。

 

走道上的燈忽明忽滅的亮著而屋子裡魔法的味道更強烈了。不過那個神祕有魔法的聲音沒有讓Derek多擔心，他已經經歷過太多了所以那魔法師顯然要再努力一點才能讓他驚訝。

 

Derek穿過走廊來到廚房，他聽到有人在那邊走動的聲音，邊走邊小心的不要去弄倒任何一堆書或是隨便靠在牆邊的箱子。如果Derek覺得走廊已經很誇張了那廚房根本是災難現場，任何一個平面上面都被覆蓋著；不管是瓶瓶罐罐還是盆栽植物，又或是更多的書。Derek看了看四周但是沒有人在廚房，他很確定他有聽到一個心跳聲還有人在移動的聲音。

 

“Hello？”Derek又試了一次。他走進廚房裡面然後從桌上拿起了一本書。很驚訝地看見那是史蒂芬金新出的 _It_ ，而不是一些老舊的魔法書籍。

 

旁邊有扇門從廚房通往後院，Derek又聽到心跳的聲音之後把書放下走向那扇門。就在他把手伸向門把的瞬間，有個聲音在他背後大叫。

 

“抓到你了！”

 

Derek回過身，再把一個飛向他的罐子打掉的同時往吧台的方向跳去。那罐子在摔到地板的前一刻停下然後Derek看著它緩慢的飄回吧台上。Derek抬起頭看到一個年輕的男子正對著他笑。

 

“我一直在練習轉移我的心跳聲，”年輕男子解釋著，“我還蠻驕傲我能騙過一個Alpha狼人的。”

 

“你是Stiles？”Derek問。

 

“Yep,” Stiles彈彈手指讓桌上一整疊的書消失又重新出現在Derek腳邊。Stiles坐上桌子剛挪出的空位，“而你是Derek Hale。”

 

Derek看著眼前的魔法師。Stiles比他想像中要年輕的太多了，但要從那些會魔法的人身上看出年紀一直都很難；有些是靠著他們的力量來維持青春，而很多人會使用咒語或是魔藥來維持得更久。Stiles穿著深藍色的牛仔褲跟灰色T-shirt。Derek的眼睛忍不住看向沿著Stiles手臂蔓延而下的刺青。

 

“你來這裡是要問你想問的還是來盯著我看的？”Stiles輕快地問著，而注意到Derek的耳朵在他臉紅時也跟著變粉紅時顯得更愉快了。

 

“我的狼群需要一個使者，”Derek停頓了一下，“我希望你能夠介入，就算只是短暫的也沒關係。”

 

“為什麼是我？”Stiles跳下桌子之後走向冰箱。

 

“你曾經跟Deaton合作過一陣子，”Derek開口，但馬上被Stiles發出的嘲弄聲打斷。

 

“我強烈懷疑老Alan會給我很高的推薦。”Stiles說。

 

“他沒有，”Derek承認，“他說你很衝動而且太在乎狼群之間的糾紛了。”

 

“然後你還是來了，”Stiles用屁股把冰箱門關起來，一隻手裡拿著汽水，另一隻拿著一罐奇怪的黃色液體，“你一定是真的需要使者到走投無路的地步了。”

 

“其實，”Derek跨過書堆跟著Stiles一起站在冰箱旁，“你是我唯一考慮當使者的人選。”

 

Stiles挑眉然後歪歪頭。Derek注意到Stiles的刺青從他的領口邊稍微冒了出來。

 

“我想要盡我所能的保護我的狼群，”Derek繼續說，“使者通常只幫忙保持平衡，有人如果願意介入來幫我們的話當然更好。”

 

Stiles笑了出來，“你不想使者，”他說“你只是想要一個魔法師。”在Stiles打開汽水時他讓那罐黃色的液體漂浮在半空中。“你跟我都知道我如果不試著保持平衡的話我不會是是個很好的使者。”

 

Derek聳聳肩。他已經失去過他的狼群一次，他做甚麼都不會再讓它發生第二次。即使這代表要打破超自然生物之間不明說的規定。

 

“從我聽到的消息說即使你 _有_ 試著維持平衡你也不是個很好的使者。”Derek對著Stiles笑了笑。

 

Stiles回應了那個笑容。“我還沒答應你，不過我很想見見你剩下的狼群。”他告訴Derek。

 

在Derek真的重建了狼群之後Stiles其實一直很好奇Hale狼群的事。他知道一點關於那個大雜燴的團體，但他可不打算錯過見到他們的機會。

 

“這我們可以談談。”Derek說，他知道狼群一定很想見到任何一個有潛力的使者，或是盟友。

 

“好極了！”

 

說完之後Stiles就消失了，留下Derek一個人站在廚房。

 

“就當是自己家門走出去沒關係！”Stiles的聲音從樓上傳來。至少Derek覺得是從樓上來的。

 

 

 

Stiles沉默的走過森林。滿月的月光照亮了通往Hale宅的小路。他半期待的想在樹林中遇到一些狼人，但夜晚還早，狼群應該還在等著出去。

 

Hale宅裡的燈光是亮著的，就在Stiles慢慢走近時他能聽見很多聲音對著彼此大聲亂喊。他輕快地踏上前廊時才讓自己的腳步發出聲音，所有的大吼聲就在他們聽見他的腳步聲的瞬間全都停止了。

 

打開大門的是Derek，還有幾個人影在他背後偷看。他很驚訝會見到Stiles的，而Stiles只是笑了一下，他現在是毫無知會也沒被邀請的自己走進Alpha以及Alpha的狼群裡，就在滿月的夜裡。

 

“你要邀請我進去嗎？”Stiles問。

 

Derek站開然後他的Beta也跟著照做，讓Stiles進到屋子裡頭。

 

“我介紹你給大家認識，”Derek說，所有Beta們都還在謹慎地看著Stiles。

 

Derek帶著大家穿過房子之後走進客廳。“你們，”Derek喊了聲吸引狼群的注意。“這是Stiles，就是我跟你們提過的人。”

 

所有的眼睛都看向Stiles，包括Derek的。Stiles心裡想著Derek到底是跟他的狼群說過些什麼，他看了看盯著他不放的狼群。Derek是裡面最年長的，但是Stiles知道在狼人裡面年紀並不是一個作為Alpha需要考量的因素。Stiles倒是對這個狼群是怎麼運作的很好奇。超自然世界裡面到處都有謠言，而Stiles是透過一些流言才知道那裡有了新的Hale狼群。

 

Stiles指向一個正看著他微笑，暗色長直髮的女孩，“Kitsune，” Stiles感受到她的氣息然後驚呼著。“你們跟狼人相處的可不怎麼好啊。”這可是個肯定句，Stiles從來沒聽過Kitsune跟狼人能夠在一個群體裡面一起生活的。見到Hale狼群才過幾分鐘而已他們已經得到他的注意了；意外的適合他。

 

那個年輕女孩聳聳肩，“如果我們願意的話就可以處得很好。”

 

“那是Kira。”Derek告訴Stiles。

“你還藏了什麼在你的狼群裡面啊？”Stiles問著，又看了一遍緊張地盯著他看的狼群。“不是全部的你們都是狼人。”

 

“Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Cora, 還有Liam都是狼人，”Derek說，依序指著Beta們。“Malia是野狼，”Derek指向一個直盯著Stiles的年輕女子，眼底充滿著不信任。Stiles很有自知之明要得到野狼的信任會很難。

 

“我是報喪女妖，”一個坐在沙發扶手上的紅髮女孩開口，“我叫Lydia。”

 

Stiles往前幾步靠近Lydia。“我從沒親眼見過報喪女妖，”他說著，“我很高興有關她們都是老女人的知識是錯的。” Lydia翻了白眼之後雙手抱胸，不過嘴唇向上勾著。

 

“你呢？” Stiles轉向最後一個成員，他沒有感受到任何超自然的力量。“人類？”在狼群裡有人類並不是少見的事，而且剛在看過剩下的狼群之後Stiles並不是很意外會在裡頭看到一個人類。

 

“獵人，”她笑著糾正，臉頰上出現小酒窩。

 

這倒是讓Stiles驚訝了。他挑起眉轉向Derek，“你讓你的屋簷底下住著一個獵人？”

 

Derek雙手抱胸然後點點頭。他小心的選擇他要說的字，“Alison證明了她自己，她是狼群的一份子。” Stiles聽得出來Derek話的背後有一段故事，但他決定現在不是問問題的時候。

 

Stiles坐進一個扶手椅，把腳放上桌子之後舒服的當作自己家一樣。

 

“你看起來不像魔法師。” Jackson說。

 

“抱歉阿，今天我把我的掃帚跟黑貓都放在家裡了，” Stiles回答，“Fluffy不喜歡小狗。”

 

Jackson作勢要站起來但聽到Derek發出警告的低吼聲之後又不甘願的坐了回去。

 

“你會變成我們的使者嗎？”Kira問。

 

“我還沒決定好。”那並不完全是真的，但如果有任何一隻狼人察覺到不對也沒說話。他喜歡跟Hale狼群有連結這個點子，可是，套用Derek的話，他也要有辦法運用他的力量去幫狼群的忙才行。Stiles不想只是站在旁邊當個旁觀者而已。

 

他不喜歡使者這個稱號，他比較喜歡被大家知道是狼群的魔法師。

 

“你真的可以讓自己消影嗎？” Liam問，那個年輕的Beta坐在沙發前的地板上，懷疑地看著Stiles，就好像他有被騙過而Stiles沒辦法真的消失一樣。

 

Stiles點點頭，然後用瞬間消失再出現在Derek背後來展現他的能力，Derek正好站在客廳的入口而Stiles覺得他要給Derek一點讚賞，因為那個狼人在Stiles突然現影在他背後時只有抖了一下。

 

“Cool，” Scott說，臉上有著大大的笑容，“你還會什麼？”

 

“告訴你吧，” Stiles回笑，“如果你能抓到我，我就秀給你看我還會甚麼。”說完的瞬間Stiles又消影了。

 

Stiles站在樹林的最外圍看著Hale宅，他不用等多久後門就打開了而狼群全都衝進了後院；很明顯的要接下在樹林裡抓住Stiles的挑戰。

 

狼群衝過後院往Stiles在的樹林方向靠近。Derek領著狼群，狼人還有Kitsune在他背後。Stiles很驚嘆能看到Malia可以轉換成真狼。報喪女妖還有獵人用著輕鬆的步調跟在後頭；Alison的手上拿著弓箭。Stiles等到Derek跑到離他只有一公尺之後才又消失不見。

 

“用你們的鼻子，不是耳朵。” Stiles聽到Derek這麼警告Beta們。

 

遊戲持續了將近一個小時多。有幾次非常驚險：一次Stiles不小心現影在Isaac面前，還差點被另一個人抓到。再來就是Alison的箭差一點的飛過Stiles頭頂。

 

“你是要試著抓住我！” Stiles大叫，“不是要殺我！”

 

“如果我要殺你的話你早就死了！”Alison的聲音從Stiles的左邊某處傳了過來。

 

不過Stiles沒有機會去報仇，因為下個瞬間他知道的就是他被人從背後襲擊了。

 

“抓到你了。” Derek在Stiles耳邊說著。

 

“聰明，” Stiles哼聲。他的臉頰被壓進土裡。Derek全身的重量都壓在他身上，還有狼人的蠻力抓著他的手腕，防止他移動；他還沒厲害到同時移動他跟另一個人。“利用Alison來讓我分心，非常聰明。”

 

Derek稍微抬起身體財部會整個壓在Stiles上頭，但保持著壓制Stiles的動作。不過Stiles現在也沒有想要再消影了，畢竟他已經被抓到了。

 

剩下的狼群沒花多久的時間就找到他們，畢竟Stiles沒有再跳來跳去了。

 

“如果你讓我起來我答應你我不會再消影了。”Stiles開口。

 

Derek起身然後向Stiles伸出一隻手，狼人很輕易地就把Stiles給拉了起來。

 

“現在你要秀給我們看你會什麼了嗎？” Scott問。

 

“除非其實這就是他會的把戲，” Jackson說，“只會從一個地方移到另一個地方而已。”

 

那幾個字才剛從Jackson嘴裡說出來，Stiles就把他釘上一棵大樹的樹幹。Jackson怒吼著然後用力跟抓住他的看不見的力量掙扎著。Stiles開心的笑了出來。

 

“Stiles。” Derek警告他。

 

“別擔心啦，” Stiles這麼告訴他，“我不會傷害他。”說完之後Stiles就放開Jackson，而狼人落在地面上。

 

Stiles慢慢轉過身面向其他的狼群。他們都盯著他看，好奇心多過於警戒了。稍微轉了一下手腕Stiles就讓Lydia飄到三尺高的空中。

 

“放我下去！”Lydia驚喊，雖然她看起來不怕而是很惱怒。

 

Stiles乖乖地照做，緩慢的讓Lydia飄回地面。

 

“Malia？”Stiles問，“你可以告訴我今天幾號嗎？”

 

Malia對著Stiles挑眉不過還是張開嘴告訴他。但是沒有任何聲音出來，Malia把手放上脖子然後試著再講一次，可是還是沒聲音。Stiles又轉了下手腕把聲音還回去正好趕上Malia咒罵他的尾聲。Malia臉上出現了笑容。

 

“好了玩夠了。”Derek強勢的說。

 

沒有人敢跟Derek在他領著大家回屋子裡的時候吵。Scott用手環過Stiles的肩膀然後開始問他像是他能消影的最遠距離是多遠之類的問題(半英里是他的極限)。Erica走在Stiles的另一邊問他等等能不能也讓她浮起來(可以，等Derek沒在看的時候)。

 

======================================================

 

Stiles很輕易地就融入狼群哩，在他們身邊感覺很自然。Stiles，常常心情一來就出現或消失在Hale宅裡，字面上的。狼群的成員也會找盡各種理由跑去Stiles的家(雖然在看到Jackson弄倒Stiles其中一瓶魔藥結果失去他的眉毛之後大家都不敢再去了)。

 

星期天的一個下午，距離Stiles第一次見到Derek已經過了一個月，Stiles正和Lydia一起坐在Hale宅的後陽台上。剩下的狼群分散的站在草地上進行訓練。

 

Derek要大家彼此分組陪練。

 

Scott和Boyd互相繞著圈子，等著時機攻擊。Alison把Jackson壓制在地上，一個假的手指虎靠在他頭上。Liam跟Isaac在摔角。Erica不停地蹲下身來閃避Kira揮來的木刀。Malia正往Cora的方向衝去因為Cora在最後一刻跳起掙脫了她的鉗制。

 

“你不用跟他們一起訓練嗎？” Stiles問Lydia。

 

“我有做自我防衛跟武器的訓練，” Lydia說，“但我不做對打的。”

 

“Cora！” Derek大喊。“別太得意忘形！”可是太遲了，在Cora大笑的時候Malia趁著機會衝上前把她撲倒在地上。

 

十五分鐘之後Derek正在教Jackson如何有效地把獵人手上的刀子奪走，就在Isaac和Liam都開始玩膩了的時候。兩隻Beta互看一眼之後開始偷偷靠近Derek。

 

Derek迅速的轉過身來用手抓住Isaac再把他丟向地面。Liam試著要去抓住Derek的另一隻手，但也沒花多少時間讓Alpha把Liam壓到地上。

 

“看來訓練結束了。” Lydia說，合起書放上她旁邊的桌子上。

 

“為什麼這麼說？” Stiles轉頭問。

 

Lydia只將頭往狼群的方向一點。答案很快就出來了。每個人都注意到Liam和Isaac做的事之後也全都往Derek的方向跑去。Derek堅持住了幾分鐘，但實在是太多人了。整個狼群把Derek壓在地上，全部疊在一起；Erica壓在最上頭。

 

之後一個接著一個的爬起來走向房子，留下Derek一個人倒在地上。

 

“我覺得你們弄斷我的肋骨了！” Derek大叫，在起身之前拉了拉筋骨。

 

狼群都到了後陽台，坐在椅子上或是草地上，不停地灌著瓶裝水。Derek慢跑過來然後搶過Isaac手上的水瓶接著一口氣喝掉半瓶。

 

“Hey！” Isaac抱怨。

 

“你會習慣的。” Derek說，把瓶子丟回給Isaac。

 

Isaac翻了下白眼，但他跟Derek兩個人都在笑。

 

Derek把他沾滿了汗水、泥土跟草屑的T恤脫下，丟在他腳邊。Stiles要是說他第一次看到Derek的上半身而他一點都不欣賞的話他絕對是在說謊。Derek轉過身─Stiles偷偷哀嘆了一下他看不到Derek的腹肌了─然後Stiles看到在Derek肩胛骨間的刺青；黑色的墨水組成三個螺旋交錯再一起刺在Derek毫無缺陷的皮膚上。

 

“你的刺青代表了什麼？” Stiles問。他知道螺旋代表什麼，而他也知道它在不同文化裡代表的重要性。但他還是有那好奇心想要知道那圖案對Derek的意義。

 

“這是三曲枝圖。” Derek說。

 

在他能繼續說之前，幾個狼群的人打斷他，“Alpha, Beta, Omega,” 他們一起說著。

 

“Yeah,” Derek被逗樂的呼出一口氣。“那個。”

 

“它是為了提醒我們Beta是能崛起當上Alpha，而Alpha能掉下來變成Beta甚至是Omega的，” Scott幫Derek講完了平常的台詞。

 

“你的刺青代表什麼？” Lydia問道，指著Stiles的手臂。

 

“哪一個？” Stiles站起身然後把T恤拉過他的頭脫下。在他手臂上的刺青完整地呈現了出來。那裡有著黑色的藤蔓繞著他的手腕還有手肘，在左手的藤蔓連接到蜿蜒而上的常春藤圖案。常春藤延續著到Stiles的左邊二頭肌再繞過肩膀，最後停在左肩胛骨上頭。他的右半臂也有；最突出的部分是他肩膀上綻放的金銀花。在他的脊椎上也有著刺青，最後，像是項鍊般地纏繞在Stiles脖子上的文字完整了Stiles的刺青。

 

“在你脖子上的？” Scott問。

 

“保護還有治癒的符文。” Stiles說。

 

Derek繞著Stiles走一圈，想要找到一個看Stiles刺青的好位置。他發現在Stiles背上的看起來就像是Stiles刻在他自己家門前的圖案。

 

“它們真的有用嗎？” Alison把手伸向Stiles，像是想要碰那些刺青一樣。整個狼群都圍著他看。

 

Stiles點點頭，“在某些程度上。”他說。

 

“那是常春藤嗎？” Lydia問。

 

Stiles又點點頭。“常春藤是生命力，永遠都在成長茁壯。”大部分的刺青對他來說都有意義存在，即使是在他手臂上的一個小小的圖案。

 

“在你另一隻手上的花呢？” Boyd問道。

 

“金銀花(Honeysuckle)，” Derek在Stiles開口之前回答。“在一些古老的迷信裡說把金銀花種在你的花園裡可以保護你跟你的房子，在某些程度上驅逐邪惡。”

 

“沒錯。” Stiles微笑。

 

“在你脖子上的那些字？” Malia靠近Stiles的個人空間。“它們不是英文？”

 

Stiles用手指碰了碰他喉嚨上的字。“這是拉丁文，” Stiles解釋。“一種咒語。我媽她教我的第一個，也是第一個我最會掌控的。你們想看看它的作用嗎？”

 

大家都馬上點頭讓Stiles笑了出來。他轉向放在後陽台邊緣上的一個盆栽，一株乾掉的蕨類種在裡面。現在的Stiles已經不需要大聲地把咒語唸出來了；他只需要專心一下就行了。就在每個人看著盆栽時，蕨類的葉子慢慢地伸展開來然後從枯黃轉變回翠綠色。

 

“你讓它活過來了。” Derek震懾地說。

 

“我沒有，” Stiles搖頭。“那裡面還是有生命在的，我只是喚醒它而已。用植物很

簡單，越是複雜的生命體就越難去讓它的生命之火再燃燒起來。”

 

“還是很厲害啊。” Scott說。

 

大家都同意的點頭，Stiles可以感覺到臉頰開始發紅。他的魔法沒有被這樣的稱讚已經過了很長的一段時間了。Deaton還有其他陪過他訓練的使者都只專心在他在魔法的 _誤用_ 上。Hale狼群支持他用魔法在任何他想要的地方上。

 

 

 

經過四個月之後，閒暇時間都待在Hale宅對Stiles來說是再自然不過的事了。Scott也跟他開過玩笑要他搬進來，但Stiles喜歡他的房子；一個完全是他的地方，雖然說隨著時間過去他越來越不喜歡一個人待著了。

 

狼群都坐在廚房裡聊天─Stiles坐在吧檯上─的時候，Alison跑了進來。

 

“你去哪裡了啊？” Scott問。

 

“我爸打來，” Alison說，“有個壞消息。”

 

Derek馬上站起身，就像是他覺得有獵人隨時都要衝進來一樣。“怎麼了？”

 

“他聽到一些謠言，” Alison坐進Isaac拉給她的椅子上。“有些在內華達州的獵人可能在計畫著要攻擊我們。”

 

“我以為自從你跟你爸在保護著狼群之後就沒有獵人會過來了。” Stiles說。他現在正慢慢的在努力了解Alison跟Chris Argent還有Hale狼群之間的複雜關係，但他蠻確定他還沒有拚到完整的故事。

 

Alison嘆口氣，“他們不應該來的，”她解釋道，“我爸跟我集合了所有我們知道的獵人；我們應該待在Beacon Hills然後保護它。很多獵人都認為所有的狼人都應該被殺掉，不管他們是不是一個威脅。他們覺得我爸跟我都太軟弱了才不敢滅掉一個狼群。”

 

“你爸跟他們談過了嗎？” Derek問，雖然他很明白接下來的答案會是什麼。

 

“他會去試試看，可是…” Alison的聲音慢慢低了下來。

 

“他們應該不會聽。” Derek幫她把話接完。

 

“那現在怎麼辦？”經過一段時間之後Cora是第一個開口的。

 

Derek用手抹把臉。“從現在開始不准單獨行動，” Derek說，“兩個或三個人一組。”

 

“我們要用黏在一起模式了嗎？” Jackson懷疑地說，可是Derek看了一眼過來之後就馬上安靜了下來。

 

“他們會想要這個越簡單越好，” Derek繼續說，“這意思就是把我們分開然後一個一個除掉。我們不能讓這發生。” Derek轉向Stiles，“有什麼事是你能夠幫忙的嗎？”

 

Stiles從吧檯上跳下。“我能夠施一些先發制人的咒語，”他說，“當你離開房子的時候它們可以保護你，可是如果那些獵人已經知道房子確切的位子的話就不太會有多大的作用了。如果你知道那些獵人是誰的話，我可以試著丟一些針對他們的咒語。”

 

“我會去查。” Alison告訴他。

 

“我們會沒事的，” Derek對著狼群保證，“一些獵人是傷不到我們的。”

 

*********************

 

兩天後Derek和Liam回到家後發現Stiles坐在前廊上，正往前門上刻著些什麼。

 

“你在幹什麼？” Derek皺眉問道。

 

“這是符文。”Stiles說，就好像這是世界上在明顯不過的事一樣。

 

“就像你背後的那個？” Liam問。

 

“基本上差不多。” Stiles點點頭。

 

“它們能夠防止人類跑進來嗎？” Liam走到門前去近看Stiles刻出來的圖騰。

 

“沒辦法。” Stiles得承認。

 

“那它們能做什麼？” Liam用手指抹過門框上的圖騰。

 

“就像是刺青的功用一樣；它們沒辦法保證我不會受到傷害，但如果我受傷了它們會幫我療傷，給我一個反擊的機會。” Stiles看向Derek，“我知道你把房子從火災中重建，”他說，“我也知道那些獵人上次做了什麼，所以如果我有辦法阻止它再發生，我就一定會去做。”

 

Derek在Liam旁蹲下身讓他自己可以用手摸過符文。“它們能夠阻止房子被摧毀？”

 

“它們可以堅持到我們足夠做些什麼來阻止繼續被破壞。” Stiles聳聳肩。

 

“謝謝。” Derek說。

 

“這沒什麼。” Stiles看著地面。

 

“你做了很多。” Derek告訴他，將一隻手放上Stiles的肩膀。

 

“好啦，” Liam說，“我們快進去吧，我要餓死了。” Beta跨過兩個比他年長的男人，打開前門走了進去。

 

Derek翻了下白眼跟著Liam走進屋子裡，Stiles把小刀放進口袋之後也慢慢地跟進去。

 

*********************

 

當Alison從她父親跟其他獵人的集會回來時，Derek從她的表情就知道事情並不順利。

 

“他們要過來了，對吧？” Derek問道，將他手中的書放下。

 

Alison看向地面然後點頭。“這些獵人太傳統了，”她說，“就像我爺爺一樣，他們最終的目標就是要我們滅絕。”

 

Derek在他嘴裡咒罵著然後看向Scott，他剛也坐在旁邊了解情況。

 

“我們還有多少時間？” Scott問。

 

“一個星期，” Alison告訴他們。“最多，如果他們已經拿到武器跟他們需要的人的話就會更少。不過應該是一個星期，因為他們覺得我們是很嚴重的威脅，”她聳聳肩，“他們要別的獵人從其他州飛過來。”

 

“天殺的，” Derek用手抓過頭髮，“好吧，”他說，“好，把大家集合起來。我們需要好好準備接下來要來的。”

 

Alison跟Scott兩個點頭之後離開房間。Derek從口袋拉出手機打給Stiles。

 

“Hello，” Stiles愉快的接了起來。

 

“Alison有更多的壞消息，” Derek說，“在獵人來之前我們大概有一個星期。”

 

“每次都很開心接到你的電話，Derek，” Stiles死板地說，“有什麼我能做的嗎？”

 

“沒有，” Derek得承認，“大家都會過來屋子集合，我們要商量一些計畫。雖然我們沒辦法做什麼只能等著他們來。我還是覺得大家待在屋子裡比較好彼此照應。”

 

“你知道我一直都在找理由可以去屋子裡亂晃，” Stiles說。Derek可以想像他靠在廚房的吧檯上，小心的不要撞掉任何東西。

 

“你永遠都不用找理由，”Derek說，“任何時間你都能來的。”

 

“我在路上了，” Stiles告訴他。“就算現在沒有我能幫忙的，大家聚在一起討論計畫還是有用的。”

 

“等會兒見，Stiles。”

 

“等會兒見，Derek。”

 

 

*********************

 

獵人們給了狼群五天的時間準備。

 

Derek正和Lydia在廚房裡的時候，後門被Isaac跟Boyd撞了進來。

 

“獵人，” Isaac喘著氣說，“很多的獵人。”

 

“在哪？” Derek問，鼻子在聞到從Isaac手臂上的槍傷流出來的血味時抽動了一下。

 

“從西邊的森林過來了，他們用走的。” Boyd說。

 

Derek抓過Isaac受傷的手臂仔細檢查槍傷。傷口處已經復原了，唯一能看出有受傷的是還留著的血跡。“他們沒有用附子草子彈。” Derek說。

 

Isaac聳聳肩然後抽回他的手臂。“他們大概想要等到再近一點。”

 

“Lydia，” Derek轉向報喪女妖。“你跟Boyd去找Stiles。Isaac，你跟我去集合其他人。”

 

“我們要戰鬥了。” Isaac說。

 

這不是一個問句，但Derek還是回答他，“我們當然要。”他們可以就這樣坐著等獵人先過來攻擊，或是他們先發制人。Derek已經受夠等待了。

 

*********************

 

在看到Lydia出現在他前門時Stiles就知道出事了。那個通常都很冷靜的女孩子現在看起來很坐立不安而且非常疲憊。

 

“獵人們在去房子的路上了，” Lydia告訴Stiles。“他們有可能已經到了。”

 

“等我一下。” Stiles跑回屋裡然後抓出一個背包裡面放滿了東西，是他平常為了預防像現在這種情況的。他有放了一些東西在Hale宅，但他想能幫上忙的東西當然是越多越好。

 

“那些是什麼？” Boyd在他們往她的車走去時開口問道。

 

“只是一些派對用的小道具。” Stiles開玩笑的說。

 

不過沒有人笑的出來。

 

回去Hale宅的路途很緊繃。Lydia抓著方向盤的手太過用力到她的指關節都發白了。

 

“你想要尖叫，對不對？” Stiles從後座問著。

 

Lydia點頭。“我能感覺到要來了。”她說。

 

“知道是誰嗎？” Boyd問。

 

“不行，” Lydia說，“有的時候名字很清楚，其他時候都只是死亡的預感。” 在Lydia繼續說之前他們沉默了一段時間。“我覺得之後不只會有一個人死去。”

 

Boyd把手放上Lydia的肩膀然後Lydia緊握著方向盤的手放鬆了一點。“我們會沒事的。” Boyd對她說。

 

回到Hale宅的路上大家沉默著。

 

 

 

當Stiles，Boyd和Lydia回到房子時大家都聚集在後院。Derek上前跟他們解釋發生了什麼事。

 

“他們就在樹林裡，”Derek說，“大概600碼外，他們沒有很分散。我覺得我們最好的辦法就是分成兩組再從後面突襲他們。”

 

沒有人反對Derek的計畫。他們另一個選擇是等到獵人更靠近時再攻擊，但沒人想要讓那些獵人更靠近他們現在住的房子。

 

“知道他們有多少人嗎？” Stiles問。

 

“大概二十五或三十個人。” Scott說。

 

“我喜歡整數。” Stiles把包包丟到地上然後脫下外套讓他能更好活動。

 

“好了，散開來。” Derek說，狼群從後院分開成兩組。

 

站在Stiles身旁，Malia把她的衣服拉過頭頂，Stiles馬上把頭撇向另一邊接著聽到Alison和Erica在一旁偷笑，不過笑聲很快就停了，這時候並不適合嬉鬧。當Stiles再回頭時Malia已經轉換成野狼型態待在他旁邊了。

 

狼群開始往樹林裡移動，Stiles走到Derek身旁。“Stiles，我要你去跟著Scott和Cora，” Derek指向兩個正帶著另一組人馬走的Beta。他們正和Derek走反方向。

 

Stiles張開嘴想要抗議，但Derek已經轉身跑進黑暗裡。Stiles在嘴裡咒罵著，飛身跑向Scott。

 

月光只從天空傾洩一縷細絲反射樹林。對狼群來說反而有利，因為即使是黑暗裡他們也能看得很清楚。除了Stiles，就算他有魔法，還是算個人類。他被樹根絆倒，在一頭栽進地上之前被Scott抓住手臂，拉了起來繼續跑。

 

Stiles還不能冒著風險試著現影在獵人面前。他們還不確定獵人躲在哪裡，而Stiles也不想因為突然出現在獵人面前讓他們發現狼群的位置。

 

Cora帶領著他們接著突然向左轉，Scott放下Stiles跑到她身旁。兩個人的眼睛都轉成金黃色，Stiles能從一段距離看到黑暗中也有兩點紅光。

 

兩組人馬在獵人的帳篷後方重新集合在一起。透過分散跑他們確定了沒有一個獵人在附近巡邏，現在他們知道全部的獵人都集合在同一個地方。

 

Derek對他的Beta們打出信號，接著大家開始獵人所在的地方開始緩慢移動。

 

隨著他們越靠近獵人們，他們就能聽得更清楚。獵人們是一群男男女女所組成，都在確認他們的武器以及討論戰術。他們沒有圍在空地上，而是分散在樹旁所以沒辦法一口氣看到全部的人。

 

狼群停了下來。他們還沒有被發現，這倒是有點意外。他們全都準備好被獵人發現他們的靠近然後開始攻擊了。但是，Hale狼群並不是靠突襲出名的，所以獵人們沒有理由會去猜測狼群會出現在樹林裡。

 

霎那間，獵人們都因為狼群突然間從樹林中衝出而被嚇到。大部分的人都拿著武器，但絕大多數的都還在裝填他們的槍所以根本來不及射擊。

 

但是他們都是經過歷練的的獵人─根據Alison所說的，是強者中的強者─所以他們沒花多少時間就抓回腳步開始反擊。

 

那是一場大混戰。

 

獵人們完全沒打算要手下留情；每個人都瞄準最脆弱的地方開槍。最一開始狼群的計畫是讓那些獵人無法移動之後再把他們嚇跑，但隨著他們發現得改變策略，就馬上放棄最初的計畫，做他們能做的。

 

聽見每個狼群成員發出的尖叫聲或是吼叫聲時都讓Derek深深感受到想要放開正在跟他搏鬥的獵人的拉力，他想要去保護他的狼群。在眼角餘光Derek瞥見Cora跌向後方去閃避一顆子彈，他怒吼一聲然後撲向前方的男人。Derek從那獵人手中奪過槍枝再碾碎他的食指讓他無法開槍。

 

在他附近有別的獵人正對著Alison大叫著。問她為什麼要和那些‘ _醜陋的野獸_ ’一起戰鬥，獵人對著她尖叫出古老的獵人暗號。 Alison沒有理會他說的任何一個字，沒有回答他或跟他爭執。取而代之的是她拉出一支箭接著射出它。箭矢射進了那男人的大腿並且足夠讓他分心不去注意到Alison又拉出了另一支箭。第二支射中男人的手臂，讓他放開了原本對準著Alison的來福槍。

 

Stiles出現在Boyd和一個獵人中間，狼人正因為一顆大型鉛彈造成的傷口而留著大量的鮮血。Stiles抬起手讓獵人手中的槍飛起再丟到遠處，然後在他能夠反應過來之前消影。當Stiles現影在十呎外時他看見Boyd將獵人扭倒在地。

 

Stiles瞥到一處獵人堆放的彈藥。他認出最上方的標誌代表的意思是彈藥裡含有附子草。他打開其中一個盒子然後塞了一整把的子彈進口袋裡，確保他們之後會需要附子草去處理狼人的傷口。Stiles轉了下手腕讓成堆的彈藥消失，他希望那些彈藥會重新出現在Hale宅的後院裡。

 

現在要Stiles專心在他傳送物品的地點太困難了，槍擊聲還有狼嚎再加上大叫聲完全是在干擾他。他從來沒有在這麼暴力的環境下練習過魔法，這很嚇人但同時又奇怪地令人興奮。

 

Stiles看見一個獵人朝Liam投擲了一個煙霧彈時，他立刻伸出手將煙霧彈傳送到樹林裡讓它遠離大家，當它爆發之後煙霧瀰漫在完全不會影響他們的地方。

 

當Stiles現影在Derek身邊的時候，Derek正和一位獵人扭打著並奪走他的槍枝。Stiles將獵人推回草地上，讓Derek拿著獵槍。Derek輕易地用手將槍管碾碎接著丟回給Stiles。

 

“我自己應付的來。” Derek這麼說著，但臉上有著微笑。

 

“我知道你可以。” Stiles回以一個一樣的笑容，又消影之前他對著Derek眨了眨眼再給了一個舉手禮。

 

Derek看見Stiles重新出現在Kira附近然後毀掉了另一個獵人的武器。

 

Jackson正在跟一個手無寸鐵的獵人搏鬥著。當狼人將他的爪子插進男人的腹部再抽出時手上蓋滿了鮮血。Jackson並沒有完全轉換；他的爪子和閃著金黃色的雙眼是唯二能認出他是狼人的特徵。

 

獵人的數量遠遠超過狼群的人數，而且他們又有大量的武器。狼群每破壞完一把槍都還有超過兩把等著他們。獵人們也還有其他像是彎刀或是十字弓之類的武器在身上；他們都被訓練過該如何使用那些武器。

 

獵人們是有組織性的，一旦他們注意到Stiles將有附子草的彈藥傳送走之後他們重新排列隊伍讓自己包圍著剩餘的武器。

 

Stiles試著想要除去或破壞更多的武器，但要在超過兩個獵人都對準你開槍又要躲子彈時移動實在是太困難了。沒有一個狼群成員有辦法再更接近彈藥庫去做任何的破壞。

 

在一顆附子草子彈打中Isaac的手臂時他疼痛得叫出聲。Derek轉過頭看見抓著自己手臂的年輕Beta正對著朝著他開槍的獵人低吼著。看著多數的狼群成員受傷還留著血讓Derek很痛苦，但依舊快速移動著。他馬上到了Isaac身旁，眨眼間Stiles也加入他們，他塞了一支打火機還有一顆子彈進Derek的掌心讓Derek去治療傷口之後又馬上消影不見。

 

Derek用爪子壓碎子彈接著開始治療Isaac的傷勢。Derek聽見一個獵人痛得尖叫出聲，抬頭時他瞥見Scott正在確保沒有人能夠靠近他們。

 

Isaac的手臂一沒問題之後，三隻狼人馬上奔回獵人的方向。Isaac的手臂仍布滿著黑色的血絲，但他沒有讓任何東西分心或妨礙他回去混戰中。

 

一些獵人已經身受重傷並且開始後退，但還是不斷地朝著狼人開槍，就連狼群中的人類也不被放過。獵人無差別地進行著攻擊；不只是對狼人，也包含了Kira，Alison，Lydia和Stiles。雖然在這四個人之中，Stiles吸引了大多數獵人的注意，他們知道盡快將魔法師除掉對他們來說會更有利。

 

Alison其中一支箭颼颼掠過Stiles的頭頂，有種既視感打中了他。他想起第一次見到狼群的那天晚上，除了這次沒有人笑得出來。這次Alison的箭射中一名獵人的胸口，他發出幾聲窒息的聲響後跌回地面。

 

Stiles現影在另一個獵人身後接著打飛他的槍。男人迅速轉過身對Stiles揮拳讓他跌倒在地，又將手緊緊掐上Stiles的喉嚨，阻斷Stiles的空氣。Stiles沒有辦法在有人壓在他身上時讓自己消影，而且獵人掐著自己的脖子也讓他不能專心掙脫。

 

獵人從他的口袋抽出一把小刀，顯然他認為用一隻手把Stiles絞殺太浪費時間了。他抬起身子接著將小刀高高舉在Stiles頭上。沒有任何猶豫，獵人就將小刀用力插進了Stiles的胸膛裡。

 

這一瞬間Lydia終於克制不住而放聲尖叫。

 

幾乎快刺破耳膜的尖叫聲讓每個人─不管是狼人還是獵人─都忍不住停下動作。那刺耳的聲音從Lydia的喉嚨竄出而她完全沒辦法阻止。

 

當淚水從她臉頰滾落時她才終於抬起手摀住自己的嘴巴，而樹林裡陷入一陣詭異的寂靜中。

 

壓在Stiles身上的獵人是第一個有動作的。他將插在Stiles胸口裡的小刀用力拔出接著轉向離他最近的狼群成員：Kira。另一個獵人趁著Lydia還沒回神從後面接近她，用刀子抵著她的喉嚨。

 

Derek用力咆哮著，一個有力而充滿著憤怒的大吼，帶著一點其他狼人能夠分辨出的絕望。狼人撲向刺穿Stiles的獵人並輕鬆的把他擊倒在地。男人的小刀劃過Derek的胸膛，但在他做出更多傷害之前，Derek的利牙已經用力咬住男人的頸項，撕開他的血肉。

 

狼群的其他成員也在同一時間開始移動。Alison射出三支箭射中抓著Lydia的男人。Erica拿下了正和她對峙的獵人；狼爪削過男人的臉龐。Boyd和Isaac各中了幾槍，但還是想辦法分別打倒了一名男人和女人。Malia，以她的郊狼型態，躍高之後猛力咬住一名獵人的手臂，她將男人壓倒在地再以牙齒撕開他的喉嚨。Kira用她的日本刀阻止了另一個女人。Jackson將他的爪子插進了一名男人的脖子。Liam和Scott一起壓制住一組人馬。

 

狼群的人數還是遠遠敵不過對方。更多的槍聲響起，Alison的上臂中了一槍，同時Erica的大腿也挨了一槍。

 

霎那間，所有的獵人的動作都凍結了；他們的武器全部落到地面而他們的嘴都張大著發出無聲的尖叫。然後一個接著一個，全都猛烈地向後飛被釘在樹幹上。全部二十個人。

 

Stiles慢慢地起身而狼群和獵人們都不敢置信地看著他。Stiles將他染血的衣服扯下。小刀造成的傷口已經痊癒了，只留下淡粉色的疤痕在原本的位置。

 

“你真的覺得一把小刀就能阻止我？” Stiles開口。

 

他的語氣聽起來不像Stiles。一點都不像，不像那個Derek和狼群之到的Stiles。Stiles的聲音充滿著戲弄，但那和他用來捉弄Scott，或是跟Jackson爭執時的聲音完全不同。他比之前的聽起來還更老成以及非常的危險。

 

Stiles幾乎沒有動到一分的肌肉，三名獵人的頸項就被扭斷，屍體摔落回地面發出遲鈍的聲響。

 

空氣中充滿著從Stiles身上飄散出來，幾乎清晰可見的魔力。讓Derek背後的蠻毛直豎。對狼人來說，縈繞在空氣中的魔力就如同滿月時一般的力量。Derek已經退回人型，而他能感覺到他的尖牙又想再次顯現出來，他掙扎著讓自己冷靜下來；他感覺他又回到青少年的時期了，對著滿月的魔力毫無招架之力。其他狼人也是一樣，大家的身體都緊繃著，試著要控制好自己。在Stiles背上刺青的黑色線條正隨著魔法纏繞著他的身體而微微發著光。

 

Lydia和Scott移動到倒在地上的Alison身邊，Scott用手壓著她手臂上的槍傷。她的外套已經被扯開浸在血裏頭。剩下的狼群慢慢地跟著Scott和Lydia的腳步，集合到同一區塊。

 

不過沒有人的視線離開過Stiles。

 

一個又一個的獵人被殺。有的被狠狠扭斷脖子，有些死於窒息，少數被自己的鮮血溺死。那名射傷Alison和Erica的獵人在她的內臟都被壓碎時只能發出無聲的尖叫便倒地不起。Stiles幾乎沒眨過眼。

 

剩下兩名獵人時，Stiles將他們從樹上放開，並且控制他們直到他們都跪在Stiles面前。

 

“你們兩個可以不用去送死然後離開，” Stiles說，“你們要告訴每個你們認識的獵人今晚發生的事。你們要負責傳遞訊息說Hale狼群是被保護著的，了解了嗎？”

 

兩人之中較年長，有著髒兮兮的金髮以及額頭上有一道大疤痕的男人，用力地搖著頭；不斷開合的嘴型間充滿著不敬的言語。

 

Stiles轉了下手腕接著男人的脖子就被擰碎了。

 

“ _你_ 了解了嗎？” Stiles轉頭問向年輕的獵人，“還是要我得親自傳遞訊息？”

 

獵人大幅度的點著頭然後Stiles將他的聲音還給他。“我、我會告訴他們，”那名獵人說，“我會告訴每個人。”

 

Stiles讓獵人倉皇的爬行起身。男人立刻拔腿飛奔離開，希望自己離Stiles和狼群越遠越好。

 

“Stiles，” Derek輕輕地說。他是唯一一個開口的人。

 

Stiles轉身面對狼群。他們全身上下都沾滿了塵土、鮮血跟汗水，而且都不敢相信和驚嘆盯著Stiles看。

 

“你應該死了，” Lydia的聲音幾乎消失在大氣中。“我為你尖叫了出來。”

 

“不對，” Stiles說，語氣對於現下的情況來說顯得有點太雀躍了。“我是 _要_ 死了，而我非常、非常地接近死亡。我想你的預測是對著獵人們的。”

 

Stiles縮短他和狼群之間的距離。“先不說這個，”他說，“我們應該趕快離開了。要趕快帶Alison去醫院，而且我們大家也需要好好處理傷口。”

 

“我沒事，” Alison說，雖然在Scott扶她起身時還是有吃痛地喊出聲。“這只是貫穿傷。” 她給Stiles看她的手臂。她是對的，那裏是有很多血，但是子彈沒有卡在裡面。

 

狼群慢慢的走回房子。Erica, Boyd, Isaac和Jackson走的都有點踉蹌，因為子彈還在他們體內。沒人急著要把子彈挖出來，至少那裡都沒有附子草造成的傷口。

 

他們一進到房子裡確認安全了，Stiles就把自己摔進廚房裡其中一張椅子裡。他的臉色看起來蒼白又疲憊。他的背包放在廚房的桌子上，他不太確定是誰拿進來裡面的。Stiles將它拉向他接著挖出一小罐深綠色的黏稠液體。

 

“Scott，” Stiles說，“把這個蓋在Alison的傷口上，它能幫助療傷。”他把罐子丟給站在Alison和Lydia身旁的狼人。

 

Derek把他破爛沾滿血跡的衣服脫下，丟在門邊的地板上。他的臉上和脖子都蓋著血，他要Beta們坐下好讓他們自己可以把子彈弄出來，接著他彎下膝蓋面對著Stiles。

 

“你還好嗎？” Derek問道。

 

“我會沒事的，” Stiles這麼告訴他。“一次使用這麼多魔法讓我很累而已。我跟你提過越複雜的生命就越難去驅使；沒有任何東西比人類更複雜了。你應該去關心你的狼群。”

 

“我是在關心阿。” Derek說，他的嘴角微微彎起。

 

Derek把手放上Stiles的膝蓋。Stiles回給他一個小小的笑容然後也將手蓋上Derek的。

 

============================================================  


每個人的傷勢都照料的差不多時已經過黎明了。

 

Lydia縫合了Alison的肩膀。花了一些時間，但總算把每個狼人身體裡的子彈都挖了出來，而Stiles在一旁休息，他的身體需要一些時間從緊張的壓力中調適回來。

 

大夥都慢慢走出由廚房變成的臨時手術室，去好好地睡一覺。很快地就只剩下Stiles和Derek移動到比較舒服的客廳。

 

Derek坐在一張搖椅前方的地板上，檢查剩下的醫療用品，然後寫著需要補給的清單。Stiles躺在一旁的沙發上看著Derek。

 

“針。” Stiles輕輕地開口。

 

“Hmm？” Derek抬起頭看向Stiles。

 

“你需要一些針。” Stiles解釋。他指向躺在Derek身旁的空袋子，然後讓它浮在一尺高的半空中。Derek在半空中把它攔截了下來。

 

“你好多了嗎？” Derek問著，邊將針加進清單裡。

 

“一點點，” Stiles說，“雖然我剛是想試著把袋子丟到你的頭上。”

 

Derek笑了出來然後把清單放上他面前的咖啡桌，他伸出他的手臂舉過頭頂拉筋，感覺到自己的肩膀很痠。

 

Stiles坐起身也拉了下筋，轉了轉脖子。他能感覺到魔力隨著他移動在體內流動著。他讓電燈開開關關，因為他現在能做的到了；自己的力量回復到原本的標準感覺真好。

 

Derek翻翻白眼。“有Kira再亂搞電燈就已經夠了。”他說，臉上有個小小的微笑。

 

Stiles對著Derek笑一下之後將窗簾拉開，早晨的陽光從落地窗外灑了進來，沐浴在兩人身上。

 

Derek閉上眼去聆聽房子裡的聲音。他專注在狼群的心跳聲上；他們全都安穩的睡著。疲勞像棒球一樣打在Derek身上，他累的張不開眼睛。Derek用手擋住他的哈欠，讓Stiles也忍不住打哈欠。

 

“我們也應該好好睡一覺，” Stiles說，“反正你已經把他們都送上床了。”

 

 “我沒有把他們送上床，” Derek回答，“但，好吧，你說的對。” 他用手抹了下臉頰。

 

Stiles站起身開始收拾他自己散落在地上和咖啡桌上的東西。

 

“這不代表你需要離開，” Derek說，“你可議在這過夜，或是白天都行，我猜。”

 

Stiles坐回沙發上。“沙發挺舒服的。”他說，“我想我能留下。”

 

“我不會讓你睡在沙發上的，” Derek馬上開口，“你可以睡我床上，我去睡沙發。”

 

“我才不要把你踢出你的床。” Stiles雙手抱胸。

 

“Well，你也不能睡在沙發上。” Derek模仿Stiles的舉動。

 

“好啦。” 一眨眼Stiles就消失在沙發上。

 

Derek馬上起身跑出客廳。他不確定Stiles是不是還在房子裡或是已經離開了。“Stiles？” Derek懷疑地開口喊著。

 

“我剛才想起來我不知道你的房間是哪一間。” Stiles的聲音從樓梯上方傳來。

 

Derek轉過身然後對著期待的看著他的年輕人微笑。“我帶你去。”

 

Derek的房間就跟Stiles預想的差不多。乾淨又簡約，就和Derek的個性一樣。他的床單還沒整理而一旁的床頭櫃上擺著好幾本書。三曲枝圖畫在他的床上頭而另一端的牆壁上有著少許的裝飾。

 

“可以問你一些事嗎？” Stiles問。

 

“當然。” Derek說，背對著Stiles往衣櫃裡找衣服。

 

“為什麼你要讓我和Scott他們一組？” Stiles問著。“怎麼不讓我待在你身邊？”

 

Derek回過身，手上沒有任何東西。“我相信你可以保護他們，”他說，“再加上，你跟Scott默契挺好的。”

 

Stiles笑了出來。明亮的聲音穿透了Derek心裡疲憊的迷霧，讓他也跟著笑了起來。

 

“你需要運動褲穿嗎？” Derek問，轉身回去衣櫃裡翻找。

 

Stiles看向自己血跡斑斑又髒兮兮的牛仔褲。“Yeah，”他回答，“當然好。”

 

Derek丟了件灰色的運動褲給他。Stiles把褲子掛在手臂上在一手解開褲頭。在他脫下牛仔褲時Derek注意到他大腿上也有刺青，就在四角褲的下方。那刺青是被迷迭香點綴著的名字。

 

Stiles注意到Derek在看著刺青。“Claudia是我媽媽的名字，”他解釋著，在他換衣服時被Derek盯著看一點也不感到害臊。

 

Derek點點頭接著轉回衣櫃。Stiles換衣服的同時，Derek脫下他自己的牛仔褲再換上一件黑色的運動褲。

 

他們兩個都換好之後尷尬的沉默了一陣子。Derek先走向床鋪，然後翻開有點亂的被子。Stiles繞過床頭走向另一邊的床。

 

兩人躺上床之後面對著彼此。Derek的目光往下到了Stiles胸口的傷疤上，Stiles抬起手用手掌蓋著傷痕。

 

“這是值得的。” Stiles輕聲地說。

 

Derek看著Stiles接著向前靠近了些。就算窗簾是闔上的溫暖的晨光還是照亮著Stiles的臉龐。即使Derek已經累得睜不開眼睛。他全身都在痛而他的床鋪是如此的舒服。

 

Stiles慢慢地眨著眼，嘴上掛著小小的微笑。他結束了他和Derek之間的距離，輕輕地在Derek的嘴唇上親著。

 

Derek伸出手環繞住Stiles的手臂。他的額頭靠著Stiles的，接著他們終於閉起雙眼。Stiles將被子拉過兩人的頭頂去擋住陽光。

 

兩人很快地就入睡了。在被褥下抱著彼此是多麼的溫暖舒適又充滿著安全感。

 

睡夢中他們抱得更靠近了些直到Derek的頭靠在Stiles的胸口，臉頰輕觸著那道疤痕。

 

 

 

一個星期在樹林裡的廝殺之後，Derek到了Stiles的房子去找他。經過了那天晚上他們兩個就一直放不下彼此，但都沒有機會坐下來好好談談，私底下的談；其他狼群成員總是在附近繞著打轉，(想要和Stiles玩耍，還有永遠想要偷聽私人談話)。

 

 

在Derek敲門之前大門就自己打開了；就和Derek第一次拜訪Stiles一樣。這次Derek只是笑著搖搖頭。

 

 

“我保證我真的在廚房裡！” Stiles對著Derek大喊。

 

 

Stiles站在吧檯邊，背對著Derek正在努力磨碎藥草。爐子上的鍋子正因為Stiles不停地丟進藥草而冒著滾燙的氣泡。Stiles裸著上身而Derek的視線隨著Stiles次在脊椎上的刺青一路向下到他的臀部。Derek用力撇開視線接著清了清喉嚨。

 

 

“那是食物還是藥水？” Derek問。

 

 

Stiles轉頭看向Derek然後給他一個很大的微笑。“如果你夠有勇氣的話它兩者皆是。”

 

 

Derek笑了出來接著低下頭，看著地板。幾分鐘後Stiles終於虐待完那些藥草才終於好好地轉過身來看著Derek。Derek這才注意到Stiles胸口上貼著一小塊紗布，而那位置正是當初Stiles被刺中的地方。

 

 

“你的傷還沒好嗎？” Derek不自主地走到Stiles面前將手指覆蓋住紗布。“我以為刀傷已經痊癒了？”

 

 

“是好了沒錯。” Stiles這麼告訴他。“我弄了個新刺青，你想看嗎？”

 

 

Derek把手收回然後點頭，“好阿。”

 

 

Stiles伸手開始把紗布拉開。只是在他完全扯開前他停頓了下，“我希望這沒關係。”他說。

 

 

“什麼意思？” Derek問道。

 

 

Stiles的答案是完全將紗布完全扯下讓他看見新的刺青。墨色的線條纏繞在Stiles的皮膚上形成了一個三曲枝圖；像是Derek背上小一些的版本。Derek又把手抬了起來，而這次他將手放上Stiles的胸口。手指輕劃過疤痕，再順著刺青的圖案勾勒著。Stiles的心跳聲在Derek發燙的指尖下像是轟隆作響的鼓聲一般地強力撞擊著。

 

 

“還行嗎？” Stiles開口。

 

 

“這，” Derek驚訝又讚嘆地搖頭，“這很完美。”

 

 

Stiles的雙頰泛紅但因為聽到Derek的話而微微笑著。

 

 

Derek用雙手捧起Stiles的臉龐，輕輕吻著他的唇。不像是打鬥過後的那天早晨的碎吻，而是確實的被Derek吻著。Stiles的嘴唇溫暖炙熱的如同他的內心，樂意的為Derek打開。

 

 

在接吻之間，Stiles抓住Derek的T恤將男人拉的更近之後Derek把Stiles抱上吧檯讓兩人之間毫無縫隙的緊貼在一起。Stiles一隻手放在Derek的臀部而另一隻攀上他的背；蓋在Derek的刺青上─

 

 

一聲尖銳刺耳的噴氣聲讓Stiles回過神來把Derek推了回去。

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles在嘴裡咒罵著。他快速的將鍋子移開火爐，滾燙的鍋子正冒著墨綠色厚重的煙霧，而且氣味開始變的古怪起來。

 

 

Derek皺了皺鼻子。“那到底是什麼阿？” 他問。

 

 

“我 _試著_ 想再多做一些上次給Alison的藥膏，” Stiles說，“我覺得多預備一些應該會很有用。” Stiles把鍋子放進水槽裡接著打開冷水沖洗著卡在裡面的凝膏。“結果 _某人_ 跑來讓我分心，現在它全沒了。”

 

 

Derek從背後將手臂環繞住Stiles的腰部在將下巴靠上他的肩膀。“我想說我們不需要這些療傷藥膏，” Derek說著，“但有個預感告訴我說我們會很需要它們的。”

 

 

“有你在身邊還真不會無聊阿，” Stiles回應，“我就是最喜歡你豁達的態度了。” Derek哼了聲，而Stiles不太確定這是同意還是反對。“還有你的談話技巧。” 他把話說完。Stiles將水關上接著往後靠上Derek。

 

 

Derek用臉頰磨蹭著Stiles的頸側，然後向後鬆開Stiles的腰際。Stiles轉過身看著Derek離開廚房走進客廳。Stile隨著狼人的腳步跟了過去。

 

 

Stiles的客廳就跟房子剩下的其他地方一樣，亂中有序。倚靠在牆邊的書架中擺滿了各式書籍，更多的盆栽植物與飾品散落在地板上。壁爐上方掛著一幅大型的Beacon Hills地圖；Hale家的勢力範圍被特別標記成綠色的。

 

 

Stiles靠在門框上看著Derek四處張望。Derek時不時的會撿起一些東西來看，再放回原處。

 

 

“你知道，” Derek開口，手上握著一顆繫著鎖鏈的小水晶。“我剛發現我還沒有好好參觀過你的家。每次我們來的時候不是在廚房就是在後院。”

 

 

Stiles看著他微笑。“你想要的話隨時都能看我家的任何地方，”他說著，慢慢走向Derek。“客廳、書房、浴室，我、的、臥、室。” Stiles停在Derek的正前方，雙手輕輕放上Derek的胸膛。

 

 

“你的臥室。” Derek挑眉笑著說。

 

 

“Yep，” Stiles點點頭。

 

 

Derek伸出手來想環住Stiles，但他只撲到一團空氣。Stiles又消失不見了。

 

 

“你得先抓到我！” Stiles清亮的聲音在房子裡迴盪著。

 

 

Derek大笑了出來，接著邁開腳步奔向了通往二樓的階梯。


End file.
